Emerald to Amber
by Moonlit Despair
Summary: Cagalli hated Athrun the first time she met him, although suddenly, she started feeling things other than 'hatred' towards him. Athrun has many fanclubs, with many pretty girls in them, but somehow, he only has a liking to the blonde tomboy. axc COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

my first AthrunxCagalli fic, please review at the end!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

The blonde sighed, staring at the mirror in front of her. _'All those preppy freaks are right, no guy will ever like someone like me... I mean, look at my hair, and my style of clothing..' _she thought, she then shook her head."Great, I've gone nuts, now I'm putting myself down.." she muttered.

She wore the boy's uniform, the girl's uniform was hideous in her opinion. Her hair was down as it usually was, and of course, she wasn't wearing any make-up.

She heard someone knocking at her door repeatedly, "Cagalli! Come on! First day of school and we're going be late!" she heard her twin brother shout, obviously impatient. She took one last glance at the mirror, grabbed her bag, then left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Kira was waiting at the entrance of the door, "took you long enough..." he muttered. She glared at him, "shut up, It's my first day at this school, so you could be considerate, _little _brother!"

He shrugged, not talking back or they would really be late. They were finally walking to school, summer was finally over, and school was starting another year again. Cagalli stared straight ahead, pretty confident and not nervous at all, while Kira stared at his feet as he walked. The school wasn't that far from where they lived, and the sky was clear with the sun shining brightly.

"You know, I'm not your little brother, I'm older than you," he said, bringing up her last statement all over again. She looked at him, rolling her eyes, "don't make me laugh, big brothers don't act like that on the first day of school, only little brothers like you, do," she replied, in a mocking tone. The brunet frowned, "not funny, I've always had bad experiences on the first day of school." She sighed in response, "you know, if your really the big brother that you say you are, you have to prove it."

As he was left deep in thought, the rest of the walk was silent, but Cagalli didn't seem to mind. She was staring straight up into the sky, the sunlight pouring onto her face.

"Kira, you know this is my first day at this school, while you've been here for a long time, how come I'm not nervous?" she asked. "I don't know, your always like that, always the opposite of normality," the other twin replied.

"Why you little-!" she was cut off by a blue haired male with emerald eyes, who had run up beside Kira. "Hey Kira!" he greeted, ruffling his hair. "Hey Athrun,"the blunetgrumbled back.

Cagalli's anger wore off as soon as her eyes were laid on this 'Athrun' guy. He was taller than Kira, with a lean figure, his dark, blue hair was two inches below his ear long, and his emerald eyes glistened brightly. She was at awe, but tore her eyes off him and shook her head, so nobody would notice.

Athrun's eyes fell on Cagalli, "hey Kira, is he your brother?" he asked. Kira burst out laughing, while Cagalli's fists automatically clenched. The blue haired raised an eyebrow, "what? I just asked if he was your brother, although he looks kind of feminine...strange."

Kira then looked over at Cagalli, his laughing ceased. He took a step away from Athrun cautiously, "nope, she's my sister.." he replied.

Athrun looked over at Cagalli, who's fists were clenched so tight, her knuckles had turned white. Her cheeks were red with fury, and her ember eyes were flickering with rage. He took a step back, "sorry, I…uh…didn't know because you were wearing a boy's uniform," he said quickly. '_Whew.. I'm the best at excuses, besides, no girl ever stays angry at me, from what I observed..' _he thought.

Unexpected to him, a fist came flying in his direction; Cagalli's fist. She punched him hard in the face, all her stored-up anger powered the blow, making him fall onto the ground painfully. Kira was watching the scene pitifully, he really should warn people about Cagalli, before they say something stupid. The blunet held his now sore cheek, knowing there would be a bruise there tomorrow.

He looked up at Cagalli, who was no longer just glaring at him, she was also crying. Cagalli glared hatefully at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. He couldn't believe it, a girl usually fell for his charms, and wouldn't dare hit him. This blonde girl had, unusually, A LOT of strength, and had a fiery temper, not easily swayed by compliments or guy with good looks.

She then spun on her heel and turned the other way, storming off. Kira walked to Athrun, who was still on the ground, holding his cheek. He offered his hand to help him up, "well, it's my fault for not warning you about her. Later on, I'll give you a list on what she hates, what not to say around her, and maybe what she likes," he said. Athrun took his hand and got up, "why was she crying?"

Kira looked at him, "she had many people call her the boy of the school, even though they all knew she was a girl. Girls teased her because she wears a boy's uniform and her hair looks kind of like mine, she acts like she doesn't care, but it really bothers her," he replied.

Athrun looked down, "I see.." The bell rang, as the two students searched through the hallways for their classrooms. The rest of the walk without a single word spoken. '_Gee.. now I feel so guilty, she does look like a girl, but... first appearances are different…right?' _he thought. The two sat down at their first class, after putting their bags away in their lockers and bringing what they needed.

Yuuna Seiran was their teacher, he sat at his desk, waiting for the class to settle down. "Hey there's Zala and Yamato," Yzak said to Dearka. The blonde looked to where his finger was pointing and saw the two, "hey! Zala!" he called.

Athrun and Kira turned their heads and saw Yzak and Dearka, "oh, hey Elsman, Jule," Athrun greeted back. Yzak and Dearka went over and sat downin the desks in front ofthem. "So Yamato, I heard your sister is coming to the school, is she hott?" Dearka asked.

Kira looked at him, "depends on what you think about her, but don't you start flirting on my sister," he replied. Dearka rubbed the back of his head nervously, "yeah I won't, so, who's the older one?"

"I am, she thinks she is, but she can't be," Kira replied. The silver haired laughed, "yeah, she better not be your twin or she'd be ugly," he joked. Kira glared at him, "she _is_ my twin, if you make fun of her I'm going to seriously kill you," he threatened protectively. They laughed nervously, "yeah Kira, we won't."

Kira smiled as if nothing happened, "good!"

"Okay class! Shut up, we have a new student today," Yuuna spoke up. The class became silent, and looked to the front. He took a piece of chalk and wrote on the board, _Cagalli Yula Atha._

"Hey Kira, I thought she was your sister, how come she has a different last name?" Athrun whispered. "We were separated at birth," Kira whispered back. Yuuna looked to the door of the class room, probably where Cagalli was standing.

"Come on, no need to be shy," he said. She stomped into the room, "I'm not shy!" she shouted, glaring at him. He just smiled, "okay everyone, this is Cagalli Yula Atha, Kira's sister, she just moved here" he said. Hands raised for questions. "We were separated at birth okay?" Cagalli said, frustrated. The hands dropped, all except for one. "Yes, Miguel?"Yuuna asked.

"Why is she wearing a boy's uniform?" Miguel questioned. The blonde looked at him, "no offense, the girl's uniform is hideous, and I hate skirts," she replied. The girls in the room glared at her, but she glared back more intensely. "You girls didn't make the uniforms, your just wearing them, so why are you glaring at me?"

Yuuna looked down at Cagalli, smiling, "alright, no more of that temper, you can go sit beside Kira if you like," he offered in a kind voice, a little _too _kind. She looked up at him and blinked, but nodded.

She walked over and sat in the desk beside Kira's. "Hey lil bro," she whispered. He sighed, "same old Cagalli." She frowned, "I'm not old." He almost fell back, but instead fell forward, his head fell onto his desk, "hopeless.." he muttered.

After their classes, they headed for the Cafeteria, Cagalli acted as if Athrun wasn't there, and did a pretty good job doing so. They sat at a table, Dearka put his arm around Cagalli's shoulders, she just elbowed him in the stomach. "Touch me, and die," she said coolly.

He wheezed, sucking in more air to replace the air she had elbowed out, "y-yeah, sorry." Lacus, Miriallia, Lunamaria, Meyrin, and Shinn sat down with them. "Hey, your the daughter of Uzumi Atha right?" Lacus asked. Everyone looked at Cagalli, they never really thought about it, but Atha inc. was EVERYWHERE! Especially Orb too. How could they _not_ notice Cagalli's last name, her father was very known around these parts.

The blonde looked at her, "yeah, you are the only one who's noticed so far," she replied. Miriallia smiled, "My name is Miriallia, that's Lacus Clyne, that's Lunamaria Hawke, Meyrin Hawke, and Shinn Asuka," she introduced. Cagalli smiled back, "nice to meet you all."

Lunamaria was sitting beside Athrun, cuddling close to his arm as if they were a couple, Cagalli acted like she didn't notice, but it ticked her off, BIG TIME. Then, a girl, looking identical to Lacus sat down.

"Hi, I'm Meer Campbell," she introduced. Cagalli nodded, "you Lacus' twin?" she asked. Meer nodded, "yep!" (( I like making them twins in my fics so deal with it!)) Kira was not paying any attention to the conversation, he was staring at Lacus adoringly, although everyone noticed.

Dearka put his arm around Miriallia, and once again, he got elbowed in the stomach, "don't try it with me, buster."He grinned, "you'll want me to, sooner or later."

They headed outside, sitting down underneath a giant tree. Cagalli stayed away fro Athrun, sitting with Lacus, Meyrin and Miriallia. Athrun sat beside Kira, Dearka and Yzak. But he didn't have a choice where Lunamaria and Meer sat, which was beside him and they had their arms wrappedaround his.

"Um.. could you both let go?" he asked. They looked up at him, "aw.. but Asu-kun.. I like cuddling you!" Meer said, Lunamaria nodded in agreement. He sighed, trying to pry them off, but amazingly, they had a firm grip on him. He gave up after a few minutes, "whatever."

Kira smiled, "hey Athrun, going to the UVERworld concert tonight?" he questioned. The blue haired nodded, "yep," he saw Lunamaria and Meer open their mouths, "and I'm not going with any dates." That shut them up.

Lacus stood up, "Cagalli! I have some extra dresses in my locker! Lets get you something to wear! The princaple wont mind the new student wearing something different now will he?" she suggested. Cagalli stood up as well, getting ready to run, "no way! I HATE dresses!" she shouted. Miriallia and Meyrin stood up beside Lacus, an evil look in their eyes, "oh no, I am not going to wear anything you throw at me!" Cagalli shouted, but then backed up as they took a step towards her. Cagalli's normal expression turned fearful, as she started running away from them hastily in front of the group for all to see. Meyrin lunged at her, "Cagalli! You have no choice! You don't want to be going to the concert looking like that!" she said, almost grabbing her, but Cagalliturned sharplyand Meyrin fell.

Lacus and Miriallia ran at her, "Please Cagalli! I have a nice one for you!" Lacus said. Cagalli dodged them both, running for her life, "no way! Over my dead body!" she yelled. Kira laughed, "good luck you three! Cagalli can last forever running from you! And she's really hard to force into something!"

Yzak smirked, "Kira, I never knew your twin could be so cool," he said, laughing at the scene in front of him. Dearka smiled, "and hott."Miriallia heard him and ran over to him, punched him, then went back to chasing Cagalli.

Athrun laughed whenever Lacus, Miriallia, or Meyrin missed Cagalli, by either lunging at her, then Cagalli jumped to the side or higih up, leaving them to fall. Then trying to trap her, but Cagalli would jump over their heads.

"I will not get into a dress!" she protested, still running away from them. Lacus and Miriallia stopped running when Meyrin cried, "hey! I know how to force her!" They looked at her, then when she whispered into their ears, "Yeah! She will get Cagalli!" Miriallia agreed.

Cagalli had stopped running and now stood at a safe distance from them, when she noticed that they were not running, but whispering. She frowned, crossing her arms over her chest, '_now what are those three planning...?' _

They then left, turning thecorner, now out of siteand on the other side of the building. Cagalli blinked, but shrugged, sitting down beside Kira, "I wonder what they're planning," Kira said. "Yeah, it probably is something good if they just ran away like that, you better get ready to run again Cagalli," Yzak said.Cagalli frowned at them, but ignored their comments. Athrun was staring at her, a small smile directed at her. She noticed him staring, thenglared, lookingaway. Meyrin, Lacus, and Miriallia came back. smirking evilly, obviously at Cagalli. She blinked at them, "wha...?" Then, something jumped out of the tree above them, landing right in front of Cagalli.

"So this is Cagalli..?"

* * *

okie! My first AthrunxCagalli fic! Hope u like it! please review, i need at least... 10 or 15 reviews before a post on the next chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Sorry I hadn't updated long! But I am going to update much faster now! I hope you like this chappie!

-------

**Chapter 2**

Everyone stared up at the figure before them, while Lacus, Meyrin and Miriallia grinned.

She had short, wavy, blonde hair, bright magenta eyes, peachy skin, and of course, a unique dress. "Yes Stellar, that's Cagalli," Miriallia said. Stellar looked down at Cagalli, who was getting ready to bolt. "Stellar has to capture Cagalli?" she questioned. Lacus nodded, "then help us take her inside."

Cagalli had lunged forward after hearing that, landed behind Stellar, but got up and started running. Stellar turned and looked over her shoulder at Cagalli, just standing there and staring for a few moments before turning around fully. She jumped back up into the really high tree, surprising everyone.

Lacus, Meyrin and Miriallia walked over to the group, "now, just watch."

Cagalli noticed that Stellar was no longer in view, but had disappeared, she stopped running and turned to the direction she was running from. "Ha! I knew she wouldn't do anything!" she shouted at Meyrin, Miriallia and Lacus. They still remained smirking... strange.

Cagalli shrugged and turned around, about to walk away, wanting to find a tree to climb and sleep in. When suddenly, Stellar had jumped from the tree, heading straight for Cagalli. She was like a predator right now, except she was human with abnormal abilities.

Cagalli heard some of the group gasp and turned around to look at them, they just had a surprised look on their face. She did not notice that Stellar had landed right where she just looked away from. "Whats wrong with you people!" Cagalli shouted, confused at everyone's expression.

Kira raised his hand and pointed right behind her.

Cagalli slowly, fearfully, looked behind her. There was Stellar, grinning as if this was a game, but it wasn't a game to Cagalli, it was life or death.

Cagalli then started running again, but Stellar was fast, she ran in front of Cagalli, trapping her. The tomboy turned and ran the other way, "I will not lose!" she shouted. Stellar had run up beside her, then stuck her foot out, tripping her.

Cagalli fell face first into the ground, struggling to get up, but Stellar had sat onto her back, "Stellar captured Cagalli!" she exclaimed happily. Lacus, Meyrin, and Miriallia walked over to them, "good job Stellar, here's the candy we promised you," Lacus said and gave the blonde a small bag of the items. Stellar took the bag happily, "should Stellar get off Cagalli now?" she asked. Meyrin nodded, "we'll handle it from here." Stellar got off Cagalli, while Meyrin and Miriallia took both of Cagalli's arms so she wouldn't bolt again.

Cagalli struggled, "let go of me! I won't wear a dress! I'm gonna ki-" she was cut off by Lacus' hand over her mouth. "Don't say something like that around Stellar, I'll tell you about it later." Cagalli glared at her, "You owe me for this, BIG TIME!" They brought her inside, leaving Stellar and the rest of the group behind.

Meer and Lunamaria had to go inside, they were in trouble for spray painting Athrun's locker, they wrote, '_I love you!' 'Be mine!' 'Sexiest man alive!' _He didn't seem to mind, since they did that almost every single day.

"Stellar! Come on! Neo wants to see you!" they all heard someone shout. They turned their heads to see two guys, one with light blue hair and light blue eyes, and the other with green hair and golden eyes. Stellar's expression brightened, "Neo? But Neo said that he was going away for awhile."

"Yes! We know! But he came for a visit!" the one with green hair shouted. She ran up to them, "Sting and Auel can have the candy," she said and gave them her small bag of treats. They blinked, looking at the small bag in Auel's hand. They then shrugged, taking out a random piece of candy and eating it. All three walked away, hopping into a sports car and driving off.

Shinn stared after Stellar, very curious about her. Kira and Athrun laughed, "I wonder what Cagalli is going to wear." Athrun smiled, "yeah, all we know is that it'll be a dress, or skirt."

Kira poked Shinn, "you seem dazed Shinn, what's wrong with you?"

Shinn glared at him, "nothing, just curious about that Stellar girl is all." Athrun smirked, "oh, Shinn has a crush?" Shinn glared at him, punching him in the stomach, "no I don't, just shut up." Athrun held his stomach, he grunted in response. "You didn't have to do that.." he grumbled.

Shinn shrugged, "yeah I did, or you wouldn't stop." Athrun just frowned and eased the pain away slowly. Kira laughed, then answered his ringing cellphone, "moshi moshi?" It was Lacus. "_Kira, Cagalli is wearing a dress! And oh yeah, Miguel asked her out to the UVERworld concert tonight, see? Dresses do work!" _she exclaimed happily. Kira laughed again, "wow, I didn't think Cagalli would get a date, even wear a dress.. the world ceases to amaze me."

Shinn looked at Kira, "she got a date too?" Kira nodded, "yeah, Miguel asked her out." Athrun frowned at this, but plastered a smile, hoping to mask his disapproval. Kira then hung up, after Lacus had told Cagalli what he said about her not being able to get a date five seconds after he hung up, Cagalli burst through the doors, stomping over to Kira -dress and all.-

He looked up at her, "wow Cagalli I never seen you wear a dress before," he said. She glared at him, "I heard what you said Kira! And I can SO get a date! As you know, and I can SO wear a dress!" she shouted. Kira smiled, "I know Cagalli, you just surprise me." She stuck her tongue out, "_little _brother, you better get used to it!"

Lacus, Miriallia and Meyrin walked up beside her, "well, you got a date!" Cagalli grinned, "yep, and hes cute too." Athrun's fists clenched at her words, but he looked away to hide his troubled expression. Lacus and Meyrin saw this and stiffled a giggle, while Cagalli glared at him, still hating him completely. All the girls started talking endlessy with Cagalli about her clothes and her date with Miguel, while Athrun was left to fume, Kira and Dearka talking about some stupid show about cows.

The bell finally rang, and Athrun was grateful that he didn't have to listen to Cagalli having a date with Miguel and junk, sitting down in his seat. Kira and the others followed him and sat down in seats near his, well, except for Cagalli, she was sitting beside Miguel and he was flirting with her.

That made his blood boil, _'damn him... if he thinks he can just.. win her heart, hes gotta long way to go, I bet she doesn't even like him..'_ He was proved wrong when Cagalli smiled at Miguel and grabbed his hand. Athrun's fists clenched, glaring at Miguel. He then turned and looked ahead of him, so the teacher wouldn't yell at him to turn around. Kira and Lacus noticed this, looking from Cagalli and Miguel, to Athrun.

Lacus leaned over, "you think Athrun likes Cagalli?" she whispered. Kira nodded, "yep, he's hooked." The pink haired girl frowned, "now, should Cagalli stay with Miguel?" Kira shook his head, "no, I dont really like that guy."

She blinked, "why not?" The brunet narrowed his eyes, "he spilled my milk in kindergarten and just ran away laughing." Lacus sighed, "whatever, well Im going to try and get Cagalli and Athrun together, they look really nice together." Kira sighed, "it's highly impossible, she hates him to death." The bubbly, pink haired princess snickered, "she wont for long.." she said and leaned back into her chair. The brunet raised an eyebrow, now what was that pink haired girl going to do? He shook his head, concentrating on the lesson, he would think about it later.

Athrun kept on glancing back at Cagalli and Miguel, jealousy and anger boiling up inside of him. _'I cant like Cagalli! No way!' _he thought, then turned away and looked ahead again, _'Im just.. protective of her... Yeah! Because shes my bestfriends sister! I.Do.Not.Like.Cagalli.' _

While he was convincing himself, Kira and Lacus were both scheming, thinking of ways to get Cagalli and Athrun together. The science teacher picked up some papers on his desk, "class, you are going to be doing an assignment, your assignment and partner is assigned to you," he said and passed out papers with the information of the assigned partners and what they were to do. Kira and Lacus were paired up, and they were very happy about that. Miguel was partnered up with some other person, and Athrun was grateful. Once he got his paper, he was shocked. _Athrun Zala Partner-..._

To be continued..

-------

Cliffie! I know its short and Im sorry I hadn't updated for a long time! But I'll start being quicker from now on! I hope you guys like it! Please review, or else I wont update.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Athrun couldn't believe it.

His paper wrote: _Athrun Zala Partner- Meer Campbell _

Of all the people he was partners with HER! He groaned, it just wasn't fair! It should have been Cagalli! He looked over to Cagalli and she seemed frustrated, he blinked, who could her partner have been? He watched her as she walked up to the teacher, a stern look on her face. The blunet wondered and wondered, what could be wrong? Maybe his paper was wrong and he's actually partners with her? He wished over and over again that, that was the reason!

Kira and Lacus were whispering and glancing towards Athrun, then to Cagalli every few seconds. Athrun blinked, something was up and he wasn't sure if he was going to like it or dislike it. Cagalli returned to her seat, clenching the piece of paper in her hand. The blunet looked around for Meer, hoping he'd spot her before being surprise attacked, but found that she wasn't anywhere in the room.

The teacher made his way in front of the class again. "Oh, Im sorry for the misfortune but Cagalli wasn't matched up with anyone for some reason, I guess the computer had some sort of glitch? Oh well, is anybody away today?"

Kira raised his hand, "Meer Campbell is!"

Lacus smirked, this was going just fine. (A/N: wow.. so OCC) Athrun sighed with relief, completely happy that he wasn't going to have to spend some time with one of his fan girls. "Who is Meer Campbells partner?" the teacher questioned. Athrun raised his hand, wondering what the teacher was going to sort out.

Realization dawned on him.

His eyes widened, Cagalli: No partner. Athrun: No partner, do the math! He glanced over at Cagalli and she looked even more annoyed than before. "Alright, Cagalli and Athrun are partners now, we'll have to work something out with Meer when she gets back." Cagalli and Athrun both turned their heads and looked at eachother, Cagalli's eyes held anger, and his held ... a somewhat relief.

She saw the smirk that made it's way to his lips and just glared before looking away, a slight blush on her cheeks. Miguel glared at Athrun, deep jealousy on his expression. The blunet just grinned, before looking back ahead of him, focusing on what was left of the lesson.

"You can choose whatever project you want, as long as its appropriate, now you are dismissed."

Cagalli and Athrun exchanged glances before getting up, Lacus went over to Cagalli, and Kira went over to Athrun. "So, I bet your liking this idea arent you?" he asked. Athrun glared at him, a blush on his cheeks, "no! She's going to kill me!"

Kira just smirked and walked away, Athrun tagging along. "wow its three already?" Cagalli said, glancing up at the clock. Lacus grinned, "I have to make a stop, care to come along?" she asked. Cagalli nodded, "where to?" Lacus grinned, "oh, just visiting someone."

Cagalli nodded and walked beside her, but as Lacus lowered her face, hiding her expression underneath her pink bangs, a smirk played upon her lips. _'This will work just fine...' _Kira and Athrun were watching football at Athrun's place, Kira glancing over at Athrun every few seconds, to try and read his thoughts.

The blunet was just pondering on how he felt about Cagalli.. but not showing it so Kira just thought he was deep in thought. Kira cleared his throat, "uh.. Athrun? Do you have anything to drink?" Athrun broke free from his thoughts and nodded, "yeah sure, what do you want? Juice? Sobe? uh... beer?" Kira smiled, "anything's fine." Athrun got up and disappeared behind a door to the kitchen, while Kira pressed a button on his mechanical bird, then sending it out a window. He smirked, "well, I'll just play innocent."

Athrun came back, holding two cups of an orange liquid. He sat down next to Kira, and handed him one of the two cups. The brunet grinned, "thanks," then took a small sip. The younger companion quirked a brow, wondering what was going on under Kira's brown hair, for he could sense that something was up. He opened his mouth to question him, but was cut off by the doorbell.

Kira's small smile seemed to grow, but Athrun ignored his friends' suspiciousness and went to answer the door. His jaw dropped at who was behind it; Lacus.. and Cagalli! Lacus was smiling, or probably just hiding her scheming under her innocent features. Cagalli was equally shocked as Athrun was, she shakily raised her hand and pointed, taking a step backward, "YOU!"

Athrun regained his composure and grinned, "um.. hey?" The pink haired princess cut in, "hi, just came to see Kira, we knew he would be here.. or rather.. I knew he would be here." Athrun smiled, "come on in," he offered and opened the door wider, standing to the side. Lacus grabbed Cagalli's arm and pulled her in as she walked inside Athrun's apartment.

The fiery blonde just glared at Athrun as she was tugged along, while he just smiled. Kira was already standing, grinning, "hey Lacus, and Cagalli, what brings you two here?" The cotton candy haired smiled, "oh, just wanted to visit," she replied and sat on the couch, Kira sitting beside her. Cagalli glared at Athrun, but couldn't stop from checking him out.

Lacus and Kira noticed her blushing face and how she looked him up and down, they just smirked, knowing their plan was working. Athrun didn't notice, but ran a hand through his blue hair, making Cagalli's face turn darker.

Lacus and Kira stood up, "um... me and Kira are going to go, we have to look at the bulletin boards at school, there might be a dance soon, so you two get aquainted or something," Lacus said. The two quickly made their way out of the door, leaving an infuriated Cagalli and a confused Athrun.

Athrun turned to Cagalli, "um... so.. lets talk?" She glared, "shutup, I'm not going to forgive you so easily!" He blinked, "forgive me for what?" She paused, then realized that she had forgotten why her anger was there in the first place. She still glared, "FOR...some reason, but I know you did something really stupid to make me hate you so much!"

He flinched, then looked at her, "you hate me?" he questioned. She was surprised at the hurt that she could hear laced within his voice, "well.. y-yeah.." He took a step towards her, now very close to her, as her face reddened. "It doesn't seem like it..." he said, his voice teasing.

She stared up at him, trying hard to glare, but wasn't able to because of how close he was to her. "U-um... Athrun? Why are you-" she was cut off when his lips were suddenly pressed against his. She gasped, her eyes wide with shock; Athrun Zala... was kissing HER! HER of all people! Blood rushed to her cheeks, and she couldn't pull away, only kiss back. They stayed like that for what seemed like minutes, kissing eachother passionately until he pulled back for air. "Cagalli..." he said, shocked that she hadn't shoved him away harshley.. and at how soft her lips were. She stared at the ground, not saying anything.

He smiled, then pulled her into an embrace, "its alright... you don't have to say anything..." he said, feeling her tense up. She loved the feeling of his arms around her, his warmth felt so right, but, she felt something wrong; confusion. She immediatly pulled away, "Athrun.. I cant.. something just doesn't feel right..." she said, staring at the floor. He blinked, "why not? I dont see why we cant be together." She looked up at him, "Athrun..."

* * *

omg! Im so sorry! The internet had been down and we finally fixed it! On top of that, schools been hell! So I apologize for the shortness of this chapter and being so late! So GOMEN NASAI! 


	4. Chapter 4

omg im so sorry I couldn't update sooner! I was banned again for trying to pull an all-nighter, and when that was done, the internet went down! ARGGG!

**

* * *

**

C H A P T E R 4

She looked up at him, "Athrun..." her expression told him something was wrong.

He blinked, "whats wrong? I dont see anything that is so wrong with us being together!" He shouted, finally realizing he liked her more than a friend after debating if he did or not for days.

She frowned, "Athrun, your popular, I'm not, staying with me would bring your image down, everyone says Im a boy, and so did you... I don't deserve someone like you, you deserve someone better Athrun, someone pretty, someone that looks like a girl even," she said, trying hard not to break down and cry right in front of him.

He couldn't believe what she was saying, "Cagalli.. I dont care what they think, and Im really sorry for what I said back then, I dont care if I lose my popularity, I just want to be with you.." he said. He thought that those words would help her realize, but it went completely opposite.

She growled, "liar! Why the hell would you want to lose your image?! Your probably saying that to make me feel better!! You just feel sorry for me! Im just one of those girls you kiss and entice to be yours, all because you feel sorry for them! I heard all those rumors about you!" she shouted, her sorrow replaced by rage.

He was taken aback by what she said, "Cagalli... thats not true..!"

She shook her head, taking a step away from him, "liar! Just... " tears welled up in her eyes, "just leave me alone!" she cried and ran out of the apartment before he could see the tear that slid down her cheek. Athrun wanted to run after her, but he knew it wouldn't do any good, he stared at the ground; at the spot she had been just a few moments ago.

Those bastards at school, probably boys, told her all that stuff, he shook his head, he shouldn't have lost control and kissed her, he should of waited. "Arghh! Im such an idiot!" Athrun shouted, he wiped the small tears that gathered in his eyes, then shut the door Cagalli had just thrown open moments ago.

The blue haired sat down, staring at his hands, he wondered why Cagalli had believed those rumours, she probably was confused about liking him or not... _damn!_ It just wasn't fair! Those stupid guys at school, probably jealous, from his point of view. First, Cagalli thought that she didn't deserve him, now she thought that he was a big jerk... those stupid guys confused her, now he was probably never going to get his chance to ask her out.

Meanwhile...

Cagalli had finally stopped running, now outside, tears still pouring from her eyes. _The guys at school are right... he probably is just a player... _She sighed, feeling stupid for not reacting quick enough to push him away, she felt so low. The tomboy was walking down the street, getting closer to home, a solemn expression on her face, also feeling stupid for believing those rumours... they might not have been true.

Her eyes darkened, she felt so confused, were the rumours true? Or was Athrun lying to her to cover-up that they were? She stopped walking, staring at the ground, confused completely, not knowing what to do. She pulled out her cell-phone, deciding to call her brother. "_Moshi Moshi?" _"Kira! Its me, Cagalli!" _"Oh, hey Caggi, whats up?" _She sighed, "Umm.. when are you going to be home? I need to talk about something..." _"Oh, I'll be right there Caggi, wait ok? bye!" _He hung up, so she slipped her cellphone into her pocket then walked the rest of the distance to the house.

Once she got there, there was at least 50 messages on their answering machine, but she was too scared, thinking it might be Athrun. So she just went up and locked herself in her room, too restless to sleep, so just thought about things, trying to get clear of confusion.

Elsewhere...

Kira sighed, "sorry Lacus, gotta go, Cagalli seemed a bit upset, something wrong must have happened, you go ask Athrun what happened ok? I'll question Caggi.." he said. She nodded, "okay Kira, I just hope nothing terrible has happened that would completely change her look on Athrun... " she said. He nodded, then blushed before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, then turning around and running home.

The pink haired princess reached up and touched her cheek, a dazed expression on her face, then giggled quietly to herself. _He likes me.. He must really like me! _She then started walking to the direction of Athrun's apartment, ready to question him, determined to know everything that had happened.

-------

Kira finally arrived home, he hung up his coat and put the keys on the counter. "Cagalli?" he called. No answer. He turned and noticed that the answering machine had the red light flickering, indicating that they had some messages. He went over and was shocked to see at least 50 messages on the screen, but decided to listen to them later and find his sister first.

"Caggi?" he called again, he heard a muffled reply upstairs. "Are you up there Cagalli?" he called up the stairs. He heard a thump, proving that she probably fell off her bed... again. "Kira? Your home already?" she asked as she popped her head into view. He nodded, "I ran right over.." he noticed her downcast expression, "whats wrong? You look depressed." She sighed then stepped down the stairs, "Athrun kissed me." He blinked, "w-what? Then why are you so sad? I thought you would be happy if he did-"

"Kira.. I dont like him.." she interuppted.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "you can tell me everything that you dont want me to hear." They sat down on the couch and she started to spill everything she thought about Athrun, about what the guys at school said, and how he might be just tricking her. After listening to everything she said, Kira began to respond, "Caggi.. I dont think my bestfriend would ever trick a girl like that, hes never actually kissed a girl before and never had a girlfriend. He doesn't pity you, nor does he hate you Caggi, from what everyone is saying, I think he really likes you."

Cagalli was shocked, "but.. those guys at school-"

"Were lying," he interuppted, "dont believe everything you hear Cagalli, they're all jealous of him, all the girls flock to him and hes a really popular guy... he just doesn't really know it."

She blinked, "how so? Isnt he like those popular guys who care for their image more than anything?" she asked. Kira shook his head, "no, Athrun got popular accidently, he doesn't even know he is actually, he thinks hes pretty normal -aside from the fact that he has a fanclub."

The blonde took the information in slowly, "Kira... I think I did something really wrong.." she said, on the verge of tears, "I.. was so confused... I...just ran out and... screamed at him.. I thought he was... " she started to sob, burying her face into her hands.

Kira put his arm around her shoulders, "sshh.. its okay Cagalli, Im sure everythings fine, he'll probably forget about it.. hes very kind, just dont worry.." his soothing words didn't stop her from crying, it seemed to make her cry even more. "He hates me! I threw his feelings right in his face! Im the worst person in the world!" she cried over and over again, her shoulders shaking with each sob. The brunet couldn't seem to calm her down, so he just let her cry on his shoulders, waiting for her tears to run out.

She finally did, and was now asleep on his shoulder, her tearstreaked face somewhat peaceful despite what had just happened. He carried her up to her room then set her down on her bed, tucking her in, feeling a little guilty for setting this up. He went back downstairs, then pulled out his cellphone, before he could even dial a number, it wrang.

"Moshi Moshi?"

_"Kira? Its me, Lacus! Athrun just told me everything! He was crying so much! Has Cagalli told you what happened?"_

"Yeah, she told me everything but I set her straight, she feels like shes the worst person in the world and was crying for 2 hours it seemed." He heard Lacus sigh on the other end, _"well, Athruns getting a drink of water right now, he probably cried all the water out of his body right now, he looks like a wreck.."_

"Yeah, same with Caggi, she hasn't been this stressed out since our parents died and when she failed her exams and when she.." he went on and on about it, but then realized it was pointless, "uhm.. sorry."

_"Thats alright, so Im guessing operation Cagalli and Athrun is terminated?"_

"Yep, we should just butt out now, no more arranged meetings!"

_"Aww... I liked setting Athrun and Cagalli up on that project!" _Kira heard Athrun in the background shout, _'WHAT?!' _then Lacus' nervous giggle, _"uhm.. talk to you later Kira, gotta explain things to Athrun here.." _

They hung up, leaving Kira to do what else that needed to be done; listen to ALL the messages on the answering machine.

-------

Lacus sighed, "sorry Athrun, but you and Cagalli seemed like such a perfect couple... me and Kira just wanted to help..." she said. He looked down, "its alright, your intentions werent bad... but me and Cagalli just don't belong together.." he said, holding back his tears once more.

The pink haired stayed silent for what seemed like eternity, but then she finally spoke, "Im very sorry Athrun for setting you and Cagalli up on this... I have to go now... Im so sorry.." She looked at his expression, to try and see if she was forgiven, but he was looking down and his bangs were covering his face, so she just left.

Athrun stood there for a moment, then sat down on the couch, his tears finally spilling.

_Cagalli..._

* * *

well hows that? Like it? Hate it? Review!!


	5. Chapter 5

Well, finally updated! I'm sorry if I took too long... school has been hectic! and plus, I've been sick and updating my other stories as well!

**

* * *

**

**C H A P T E R 5**

The next morning, Athrun awoke, his eyes bloodshot. He sighed, groggily taking a shower and changing clothes, yesterday's events replaying in his mind. He wanted to stay home from school, but couldn't afford to miss all the tests and lessons going on today.

Sighing, he combed his hair, seeing and image of Cagalli in his mind again. The UVERworld concert was tonight, and that means she was going on a date with that Miguel person. He shook his head, _'it's no use... she hates me enough as it is..' _He felt slightly nervous, knowing he would see her again today, and he didn't want to, it would just hurt him more and make him look foolish.

Kira met up with him at the corner of the sidewalk where they usually met before school. Kira looked at him, "are you alright, Athrun?" he asked, concern in his voice. Athrun nodded, "yeah.. I guess, how's Cagalli?"

The brunet looked down, "she's not coming to school today." Athrun nodded, feeling slightly disappointed.

"Was she crying?"

Kira looked at Athrun, a bit shocked at how desperate Athrun sounded, but he nodded, "yeah." Athrun didn't say anymore, just started walking in the direction of the school, wondering if he hurt her that much.

Guilt overwhelmed him.

The amethyst eyed boy looked at his friend, feeling sorry that his first love had turned out to be very painful, but didn't question him, and just followed.

They arrived at school, the walk in awkward silence, well, for Kira anyway. For Athrun, he was too busy thinking about Cagalli, and how much he hurt her, feeling terribly guilty.

"Kira!" Lacus called, running up to him, "I just called Cagalli, she said she was going out with Miguel someplace..." Kira immediatly turned his full-attention on Lacus, "what?! and you let her?!"

The pink haired girl nodded, "yeah, why?"

The brunet groaned, "Miguel knows how to get girls! If he find out they're depressed or anything like that, he takes them to a bar! Need I say more?" Lacus' eyes widened.

"Y-you mean he'll.."

Kira nodded, "yeah! We got to go get her!"

He turned to Athrun, "are you coming?" he asked, a serious look on his face, although hoping his best friend would, so maybe if he rescued her, Cagalli would like him again.

Athrun took the hint and immediatley nodded, "yeah, let's go."

The three saw Stellar, Auel and Sting, "let's ask for their help too, they know how to handle rough people," Athrun said. He walked up to the three companions, "can you guys help us? We need to save Cagalli before Miguel does something to her, we can pay you if money is what you want."

Stellar blinked, but nodded, as did Auel and Sting, "we don't need money, I think fighting is fun anyway," Auel said, smirking. Stellar smiled, "Stellar wants to help!"

Shinn overheard and raised his hand, knowing Stellar would be watching if he acted like a hero, even if he disliked Cagalli, he couldn't let Miguel do something so bad to her, "count me in too!" Athrun and Kira nodded, the brunet turned to Lacus, "Lacus, you stay here ok? We'll bring her back." The pink haired girl nodded, "alright."

The amethyst eyed boy called home, then Cagalli's cellphone, but she wouldn't pick up, on both.

"Dammit!"

He turned to everyone, "Let's go search town! She's not home and not picking up her cell, so we'll have to search every bar close by!"

They all took Sting's convertable, squeezing together so all of them could fit, Shinn blushing since he and Stellar saw next to eachother. They all looked on both sides as Sting drove by the shops and bars. They all hoped it wasn't too late, as they hopefully scanned the streets, for Miguels car, or for Miguel and Cagalli. Sting continued to drive, until Athrun told him to stop. He saw Miguel's car parked outside one, "she's in that one."

They all hopped out of the car, then tried acting as casual as they could, entering the bar. Many drunk people were in there, drinking the day away, some were arguing, and some were fighting.

No sign of Cagalli.

Kira growled, "if we find her in the bathroom with _him, _he is so dead!" Athrun felt the same way, and wanted to protect her no matter what.

"Wow, this place is big," Stellar said, looking around. Athrun turned to everyone, "we'll have to split up and search for her, split up into two," he said sternly. Shinn immediatlely picked Stellar, before Auel did. The sky haired scowled, but pretended nothing happened and chose Sting. Athrun and Kira partnered up, and began searching the bar.

"This place is big.. no wonder Miguel picked this place, it would be hard to find him in here," Shinn muttered. Stellar nodded, then grabbed his hand. Shinn blushed dark, "wha..?" he murmured, looking at her, _'is she making a move?'_ She just smiled, "Stellar doesn't want to get lost," she said. The black haired gulped, nodding, feeling foolish for thinking that way, but nodded, "don't worry, I won't lose you."

Athrun and Kira looked around, not calling out for Cagalli or else Miguel might've heard and then would bolt out with her, then they'd never find her.

"What... are... you doing...?"

The best friends heard the groggy voice, recongizing it. They turned to the source of it, and saw a drunk Cagalli with Miguel on the dance floor. He was pressing himself against her and they saw his hand beginning to go up her shirt. Athrun felt his emotions rise feverish in anger, he went over and punched Miguel hard in the face, trying to break his jaw, but knew it would only leave a dark bruise.

Kira went over and helped Cagalli balance herself, letting her lean on him, "Kiiiraa..?" she groaned, too drunk to even speak right. "It's alright Cagalli, we're here now," he murmured. People on the dance floor immediately cleared away and stayed away, only on the sidelines to watch.

Miguel stood up, shaking off the attack as if it were nothing, but the ache on his face clearly stated deep pain. Athrun growled, "how dare you do this to Cagalli!?" he shouted, "how could you just take advantage of her?!" Miguel smirked.

"Who are you to preach to me about this? She told me everything that happened yesterday, that is, once she was drunk enough."

Athrun glared at him, if glares could kill, Miguel would be dead now. "Shut up!" He lunged at him, punching his face hard again. Miguel stumbled back, taking the pain and controlling his rage.

The blunet couldn't believe that his strong punches could be shaken off so easily, but he knew Miguel was trying to catch him off guard. Miguel smirked, wiping the blood from his face, "since she was so depressed and felt guilty, I decided to take her out and ease her pains away." Athrun couldn't take it anymore, he punched Miguel down and before he could get up, began kicking him, first in the stomach, then everywhere else.

This went on for about five minutes, Athrun's kicking never ceasing and just increasing in speed and power. Kira couldn't believe how violent Athrun could be, "Athrun! Stop! He's had enough!"

Despite Kira's cry, Athrun went on beating Miguel with his foot, harder and hard each time. Stellar and Shinn heard all the racket and pushed their way through the crowd to see what was going on.

What they saw shocked them.

Stellar even buried her face in Shinn's shoulder, not wanting to see the pain. He comforted her, hugging her to him and looking away from the fight, not wanting to see either.

Cagalli's blurred vision didn't stop her from recongizing what was going on. "Athhruun..! Stop.. hurting.. Miguel...!" she said weakly, the cries of pain and actions she saw made tears fill her eyes. Kira growled, "Athrun! Stop! Can't you even hear Cagalli telling you to stop? Your going to kill him!" he shouted.

Athrun didn't seem to hear, he just beat Miguel harder and harder, his green eyes blank with hatred and rage. Miguel's shriek's of pain were heard throughout the entire bar. Cagalli stumbled, standing faintly. "Cagalli no!" Kira shouted. She ignored him, then ran towards Athrun, tackling him down to stop him from hurting Miguel further.

"Stop.. just stop..." she said softly, her face burying into his shirt. Athrun's eyes returned to normal, "C-Cagalli...?" She looked at him, tears spilling from her eyes, "just...stop.." she murmured, then slumped against him, passing out. "Cagalli!"

People called the ambulance, taking Miguel and checking Cagalli. "She'll be fine and will probably wake up later, she has been suffering from lack of sleep," the doctor said, taking her into the ambulance with the stretcher, along with Miguel.

Stellar and Shinn walked up to Athrun, with Stellar hiding behind Shinn, "I've never seen you so violent before, Athrun," Shinn said, "It really scared all of us." Stellar whimpered, peering at Athrun fearfully from behind Shinn. Athrun looked down, "sorry.."

Auel smirked, "well, how'd it feel? Hurting someone you hate like that?"

Athrun felt guilty, "I felt nothing." Auel raised an eyebrow.

"Really? When I do it, it amuses me."

Sting sighed, "that's because you like hurting people Auel," he said, ignoring Auel's glare. Kira walked up to Athrun, "well, the doctors took Cagalli and Miguel to the hospital, so Cagalli could rest and so Miguel could... recover." Athrun looked down.

"I'm sorry I didn't stop, it's just, I hate that guy so much."

Kira smiled, "yeah, me too, luckily Cagalli saved him, or else he'd probably be dead."

The blunet nodded, "yeah, luckily she did."

The six left the bar, Stellar still not leaving Shinn's side, and Athrun still feeling really guilty about hurting her even more by acting too violent. They all decided to skip school today, they wouldn't be able to focus anyway. Stellar held Shinn's hand, "Shinn won't leave Stellar will he?" she asked, only feeling safe with him. He shook his head, blushing, "no, I'll stay with you, I won't leave you alone."

She smiled happily, hugging him, "thank you, Shinn."

Auel scowled, glaring at Shinn. He had always had a crush on Stellar, and didn't like the idea of Stellar hanging out with him too much. Sting smirked, nudging him, "jealous ne?" The sky haired growled, "oh, shut up!"

Athrun went home, not speaking a word to anyone. Kira went to school though, not wanting to miss anymore school or miss seeing Lacus. Athrun sighed, sitting down on his couch. "I'm sorry Cagalli..." he murmured, closing his eyes. He felt so guilty, first for hurting her by kissing her, then by hurting Miguel too badly in front of her eyes. He should of listened to her when she said stop, he tried to, but his rage took over.

He ran a hand through his blue hair, then stood up, "well, I better apologize the right way."

The blunet left his apartment, then stopped by a flower shop, picking out two dozen white roses. He payed the incredible amount of money for the roses and left, heading for the hospital.

_'It's now or never...'_

_

* * *

_

well how was that? I think it was a bit too short but I want to save up my ideas for the next chapter! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Im so sorri for not updating! My computer crashed so the chapter I had started was lost... so I had to rewrite it!! Well.. I hope you all forgive me... here's chappie 6!

* * *

**C H A P T E R 6**

"Hi, I'd like to see Cagalli Yula Athha please..."

The young woman from behind the counter looked up from the computer screen she had been staring at. She immediately smiled and blushed slightly upon seeing such a handsome guy. "O-oh yes.. one moment please."

Athrun smiled, nodding politely. He looked around the hospital, many sick people were wandering around, probably for some limited excersize. He felt sorry for them, a lot of them were to just stay in the hospital until death because not many diseases were cureable. The young secretary glanced up at him, then looked back to the screen, taking a strangely long while to find the number Cagalli was staying in.

Athrun didn't notice that she was doing it purposely, "so I'm guessing there are a lot of patients at this hospital?"

She nodded, "yes, unfortunately.. a lot of them are children, the children's hospital nearby is full so we had to take a the rest in." The blue haired looked down upon hearing the news, "oh.. I'm sorry to hear that."

She nodded, "yes.. so am I."

It took about 10 more seconds until she found Cagalli's name, "ahh... she is in room 304." He nodded, "thankyou," he replied politely, then made his way towards the hall the had the sign, "room numbers 300-399" He passed by many rooms, all of them filled. Only a few were empty, but we're probably going to be filled up soon. He even passed by Miguel's room, but ducked out of site so he wouldn't feel the pang of guilt that swelled up inside him.

Finally, he reached room 304. Athrun turned the handle to the door, then quietly stepped in. Cagalli was sleeping, looking better than she did before. He set the bouquet of roses down on the side table beside her, watching her sleep. As if on cue, her eyes fluttered open.

"A-Athrun...?"

He smiled, "hi Cagalli..."

She sat up, "what am I-" she suddenly remember last night's events all at once.

"Oh.."

He looked down, "I'm so sorry Cagalli.. it just happened, I should've stopped but... I couldn't."

Cagalli looked at him, a glare upon her features, "why not??"

"Because! He was trying to use you Cagalli! I would never do that to you! Even if you think that way... I would never do that to you." She was taken aback by his outburst. "Athrun..."

She sighed, "I'm sorry too.. I should've believed you... but I talked to Kira and he told me and reasoned with me..."

Athrun looked at her, "Cagalli... I.."

"I..."

She looked at him, wondering what he was trying to say. Before he could open his mouth again, Stellar bounded into the room. "Cagalli!!"

She looked at Athrun, then Cagalli, "oh... hi Athrun!" she smiled, then set down her jar of shells beside Cagalli's side-table. "Stellar got Cagalli a lot of shells! Only the pretty ones!" Cagalli smiled, "thankyou Stellar."

"Stellar!"

They turned and saw Auel, Sting, and Shinn. She probably had run off in search of Cagalli and left them to run after her. Sting sighed, "whew.. Stellar don't do that again." Auel grumbled, "that's what you said last time, and the time before that, and the time before that..." he went on and on until Shinn cut him short.

"Oh, hi Cagalli.." he greeted, dispite disliking her, but he didn't want to be rude now.

Stellar smiled, "Cagalli is better now?"

Cagalli nodded, "yep, just had to rest .. that's all. The doctor said I can get out of the hospital now." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, that is, except Stellar. She clapped her hands together and grinned, "yay!"

Athrun smiled, "do you forgive me?"

The ember eyed sighed, "I guess I have to since you did all that for me.." He grinned, "good."

Lacus and Kira then arrived, "Hi Cagalli, sorry I didn't visit earlier, but Lacus was having such a fuss on what dress to buy you," Kira said. Cagalli jumped up from her bed, "WHAT!? A DRESS?" Lacus nodded, "yep, the other one wasn't fancy enough."

"Fancy enough for what??"

"For the dance that's coming up silly! The UVERworld concert was cancelled remember? So you didn't get a chance to wear that dress! But now you have a bigger chance! This dress will look awsome on you!"

Cagalli's jaw dropped, "t-the.. dance?!"

The pink haired princess nodded, "yep! It's valentine's day soon! We need to find you a date."

Kira scowled, "just nobody that will hurt my baby sister ok?"

"Of course not! But this dress is real eye candy!"

"WHAT! I dont want my sister wearing something like that!"

While the two argued, Cagalli was sitting down on her bed, her head in her hands, "this sucks.." she grumbled. She knew she couldn't get away from wearing the dress because they had Stellar.. and she knew that she would find a date because Lacus had a lot of connections with people.

Stellar smiled, "Cagalli will look really pretty."

Cagalli blinked looking up at Stellar, "what do you mean by that?"

"Well, Cagalli is usually very pretty, but the dress would make every guy's face get red! Stellar saw it happen before!"

The ember eyed blushed, "y-you.. really think so?"

"Yeah!"

The blonde tomboy smiled, "yeah.. I need to grow out of being a tomboy anyway."

Stellar blinked, "what's a tomboy?"

Cagalli just laughed, "nevermind Stellar."

Lacus and Kira were still bickering, "But Cagalli will look very nice in this dress Kira! She needs to blossom!" Kira shook his head, "NO WAY! There's a lot of horny guys out that and I don't want my little sister getting hurt!" The pink haired growled, "you worry too much! It's a school dance! Not a night club!"

Cagalli sighed, "SHUT UP!!"

The two looked at Cagalli, wondering what she was going to say. "Kira, I know your over-protective, but I'm not a little girl anymore, really." Kira sighed, "are you sure you can live without me?" he teased.

She punched him in the arm, "Kira!!" He clutched his arm, "ow.. sis I was only kidding."

She smiled, "good. Oh and by the way Lacus..."

Lacus turned to Cagalli, wondering if she was going to punch her too, just in case, she took a step back. "Yes..?" Cagalli grinned, "You'll need to help me get into that dress you got me."

Everyone gasped, "no way! Really?" Lacus asked excitedly. Cagalli nodded, then got glomped by her. "Thank you! This is going to be so much fun!" Cagalli pushed her away, "but no hugging me like that!" Lacus grinned, "deal!"

Shinn and Auel were too busy glaring at eachother, while Stellar was inbetween them both. Sting sighed, thinking about how immature the two were handling their jealousy problems.

Soon, Cagalli was out of the hospital and was going home with Kira and Lacus. Athrun was tagging along too as well, being forced by Lacus. Stellar, Auel and Sting had to go home, their step father, Neo was going to take them ice skating, but only for Stellar. Auel hated ice skating more than anything, and Sting always got his chance to laugh at him when he fell.

"Lacus.. your not going to put make-up on me are you?" Cagalli whined.

"Of course I am! Or you'd look cheap with such a nice dress, and no make-up at all!"

Athrun and Kira were waiting the in the living room, as Lacus and Cagalli were in Cagalli's room. "I can't believe you have no make-up!" Lacus said, after searching the entire room. "Well I never really thought I needed any of it.."

Lacus sighed, "oh well, I brought my own!"

Cagalli stood there as Lacus practically gave her this huge make over, make-up, jewelry, the dress, shoes. Even under garments! Lacus grinned, standing back as if she was admiring a masterpiece she had created.

"All done!"

Cagalli walked over to the long mirror in her bedroom, she gasped. She looked like a totally new person! A pretty one at that. "Wow Lacus! You're really good at this kind of thing.." she said, moving her face close to the mirror so she could study the new features that were apparent on her face.

She had her golden locks tied up messily at the back with a blue ribbon, springing out in curls. She wore green and light blue eye shadow with light, light pink tinted lip gloss. She even had blush! Her dress was green and strapless, and the hem was down to her knees. There was a pale green silk sash that was tied at her waist, and it made her look very much like a girl. She also wore white high heels, with straps that laced around her ankles.

Lacus grinned, "you look beautiful, Cagalli! Let's go show the guys!"

The two made it down the stairs, with Lacus supporting Cagalli so she wouldn't stumble over her own feet with the high heels. "Guys! Look at Cagalli!"

Athrun and Kira had been watching some strange soap opera and was snapped out of their daze when Lacus finally called for them. "Gee it took ya long enough-" Kira began but then saw his sister. "Wow Cagalli, you look amazing!" Athrun glanced over from the TV screen to Cagalli, upon hearing what Kira said.

His eyes widened, she looked beautiful! He couldn't tell if she was a goddess or a regular human! "C-Cagalli..." The blonde looked at Athrun and Kira, "Lacus really knows how to give people make-overs."

The pink haired nodded, "yep! Didn't have to work hard on you though." Cagalli smiled, then sat down beside Athrun, "ugh.. these shoes kill me." Athrun just kept staring, he had the biggest urge to kiss her, and it was getting harder and harder to fight.

"What?"

He didn't reply, and then was suddenly in front of her face, kissing her chastely on the lips. He pulled away immediately, "Sorry.. it's just... you look so beautiful."

Cagalli's face was dark red, first from him suddenly kissing her, and now because of what he said, "y-you.. really think so?" He nodded, but was slightly surprised she didn't get mad at him for kissing her again.

Lacus and Kira's eyes were sparkling, "awwe.. that was so cute! You two should totally go to the dance together!" Lacus exclaimed. Cagalli and Athrun blushed, then looked at eachother, both wanting to come right out and ask, but nither of them having the courage. Lacus and Kira then suddenly left, saying that they had this meeting to go to, something about planning for the dance decorations.

Cagalli laughed, "Kira's always following her around everywhere now.. I bet he's not the least bit interested in the decorations for the gym."

Athrun nodded, "haha yeah, probably." He smiled, "Cagalli.. uhm.. sorry for.. kissing you again."

She shook her head, "nah it's alright, I didn't mind actually."

He was surprised, "you weren't??"

"Not at all, it was actually kind of... nice."

The two blushed, then looked away, a bit embarresed. After about 10 minutes of watching some anime that the two didn't care about at all, Athrun turned to her.

"Cagalli?"

"Yes..?"

"Well.. um.. I.. ah.."

She blushed, wondering if he was going to say what he wanted to say earlier in the hospital.

"I..."

* * *

ooh.. cliffie. Oh and would anybody want something to happen in this story? Like if anybody wants anything in particular to happen, please tell me and I'll see if I can put it in the story! R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

**C H A P T E R 7**

_The two blushed, then looked away, a bit embarresed. After about 10 minutes of watching some anime that the two didn't care about at all, Athrun turned to her._

_"Cagalli?"_

_"Yes..?"_

_"Well.. um.. I.. ah.."_

_She blushed, wondering if he was going to say what he wanted to say earlier in the hospital._

_"I..."_

Before he could continue, Athrun's cellphone wrang. _Dammit! _He sighed, "one second..." He pulled out his cellphone from his pocket, then flipped it open, "moshi moshi?" he asked wearily.

_"Athrun! Guess what?!" _

He sighed, _Meer. _"What is it?"

_"I just bought the nicest dress! We will look so nice together at the dance! Instead of bright pink.. I got blue so it matches your hair!"_

He sighed, "Meer.. I'm not going to the dance with you.. when did you get that idea?" He heard her whine.

_"Aww.. but I bought it especially for you! It costed so much money..."_

Athrun felt a pang of guilt swell inside him. He didn't want to go with Meer, but she went to so much trouble just so she could look nice for him. He wanted to go with Cagalli. This was a major dilhemma.. but he knew Cagalli would find some other date.

"Alright Meer, I'll go with you," he said reluctantly. He heard her squeal.

_"Yay! Thanks Athrun!" _

He hung up as did she and looked at Cagalli. She was staring sadly at him. He tried to look away, feeling guilty again. It felt like eternity of awkward silence, both wanting to scream out their thoughts, but didn't. A thousand thoughts rushed through their heads, but mostly Cagalli's. Athrun wanted to scream at Meer, for making this worse enough to win Cagalli, and he wanted to scream at Cagalli, for making him fall in love with her; ending up in extreme regret with going with Meer.

Finally, the awkward silence was broken when Cagalli couragously questioned him. "So you're going to the dance with Meer huh?" she asked coldly.

"Well.. I didn't want to make her feel sad.. she got this nice dress and-"

She shook her head, feeling fed up. She stood up, cutting him off, "I thought you were going to ask me.. I thought that your kiss meant something Athrun!" she said, her sadness turning into anger.

"Cagalli-"

"No! I don't want to hear anymore of your lies!"

Feeling used and rejected, she ran from her own house, fleeing him. She didn't even stop when he called her name. He sighed, "dammit! Not again!" he shouted, slinking to the floor. "Kira better talk to her about this and she better listen..."

-----

Kira hung up on his cellphone, he sighed, then turned to Lacus. She saw the concern on his face.  
"Something wrong, Kira?"

He looked at her, "It's Cagalli.. Athrun is going with Meer to the dance and she just ran out of our house.. Athrun feels really guilty," he replied. Lacus looked down, "why does Athrun always seem to do this to Cagalli..?"

Kira frowned, "I don't know.. but you find Cagalli, ok? I'll talk to Athrun..."

"They love eachother, don't they?"

Kira looked at her, "is this love? With them always hurting eachother?"

"Nobody said love was easy, especially if the pair comes from two different worlds."

Kira sighed, "that's true...Lacus?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you know so much about this stuff?"

She smiled, "common sense."

"Oh."

The brown haired then sighed again, "well, time to fix this mess... you go find Cagalli, she's probably down at the lake."

"How do you know that?"

He grinned, "common sense."

She giggled, "right."

The two then seperated, looking for the misguided pair, Lacus taking her sports car, the fastest thing she owned besides her jet, and Kira using his own two feet.

-----

Cagalli's run had slowed to a stop, and she found herself at a lake in a park. She found it strange, she'd never seen this place before. Her tears were still streaming down her cheeks, and she didn't bother to wipe them away.

"Athrun... why do you always do this to me..? One minute you make me feel like the happiest girl on earth.. then the next you make me feel so terrible!"

She knew there would be no answer, but she wished there was.

"Because you love him."

Well, that was a surprise.

Cagalli swiftly turned to the source of the voice, and saw Lacus standing there, a comforting smile on her face.

"Lacus! Don't scare me like that!"

The pink haired smiled, "so tell me, you love Athrun right?" The blonde blushed, then shook her head in protest.

"No! Of course not! It's Athrun! He's a jerk and..." Lacus' smile never wore off, as she already knew the answer. Cagalli made up as many excuses as she could think of to convince Lacus, but mostly herself. She blurted all the things that came to mind, but they were mostly lies. Finally, she gave up, seeing Lacus grin at her.

"And.. and.." Cagalli sighed, "He's really hot, cute and perfect..."

"See? Was that so bad?"

Cagalli frowned, "yeah! Because he always seems to use me and play with my feelings!"

Lacus sighed, "he's not.. he's just so kind hearted he can't turn a girl down. Meer bought this really expensive dress just for him and had huge hopes to go with him."

The blonde growled, "well.. he doesn't like her! And yet he's going to the dance with her!"

"Yes, but only so she wouldn't get hurt.. Cagalli, you're the one he cares about."

Cagalli frowned, "what makes you say that?"

"Because, he told Kira, and haven't you noticed him trying really hard to impress you? Especially when you're watching him. Didn't you see his reluctance when he said yes to Meer? Did you see the look in his eyes after he kissed you?"

Cagalli blushed, all that was true. "So.. you.. you really think he cares about me?"

Lacus sighed, "YES! Now go back there and kiss him!" she said persistantly. Cagalli nodded, then turned her back, getting ready to run back to Athrun.

"NOW GO CAGALLI!"

She didn't have to say it twice, Cagalli was already running back to her house, hoping he was there. She passed by many shops and stores, and ignored the look the guys gave her, her still being in her fancy dress.

_'Athrun... I'm coming ...'_

-----

"Kira! She thinks I'm using her!"

The brunet nodded, "I know, but.. this has happened to her many times, guys play with her feelings."

Athrun growled, "I love her, dammit! She's being so hard to get!"

"She's not easy, Athrun.. you have to fight to keep her."

The blunet sat down, his head in his hands.

"Why is she always doing this, Kira?"

"She's just as confused as you are."

"Not about my feelings! I know I love her!"

"Nobody said love was easy."

Athrun looked up at him, "that doesn't seem like yourself... did you get that from Lacus or something?"

"Now, now, don't change the subject."

"Kira... does she care about me?"

Kira looked at him, "of course! I heard her mumbling your name in her sleep, and she writes all over her notebook with your name in fancy letters!"

Athrun frowned, "and yet she's so insecure about us."

Kira sat beside him, then put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, "it'll be fine.. you just have to go over and find her.. then tell her you love her."

Athrun looked over at his companion, then stood up, "you know, that's not a bad idea!" Kira smiled, then watched as his best friend left the apartment.

_'Cagalli...' _

----

The two unknowingly were running in different routes, so they wouldn't be able to bump into eachother, just run past. (A/N: Doesn't that suck...?)

---

Cagalli finally made it back to her house, then barged into her apartment, hoping to find Athrun, but saw her brother there instead.

"Kira! Where's Athrun?" she panted.

Kira looked at her bruised feet, "those shoes are killing you, Cagalli."

Cagalli looked down at her feet, finally noticing the swollen blisters her shoes had given her. She shook her head and looked at her brother, "nevermind! Where's Athrun?!?"

Kira blinked surprised that she was looking for him, "he went to look for you-"

She was already out the door.

_'Dammit Athrun!" _

----

"CagallI! Cagalli!" He called out for her, but didn't see anyone with bright blonde hair as he ran, nor did he hear her voice.

His run did not slow, but instead, he ran faster. People stared at him oddly, wondering where he had to go in such a hurry. He almost crashed into many people, but just jumped high above their heads, then landing behind them, calling 'sorry!' behind his shoulder.

He had just barely missed crashing into a baby and it's mother, but landed on the road by accident. Then, he heard a skidding noise, he sharpley turned his head to the source of the loud and penetrating sound.

"What the-"

A car.

He felt his body fly, or what seemed to fly, and landed hard with a thud. He didn't feel his body land, because he felt pain elsewhere. His leg panged with pain and his arm was unable to move. He then felt a warm liquid flow down his face, and his head felt like it was spinning and it hurt like hell. He finally realized he was on the ground when he saw a crowd of feet, then everything blacked out.

------

Cagalli heard a skid from a car, then the terrible sound of a body getting hit. She ran to where she heard it came from, then saw a crowd.

_'Oh no! Someone got hit!' _She hurriedly pushed through the crowd, to see who it was.

Her heart skipped a beat.

There was Athrun, soaked in his blood and unconcious. Blood seeped through his clothes and there was an obvious head injury when she saw blood streaming down his face.

Cagalli felt her heart rate getting faster, and her breathing as well. She felt her body trembling as her breathing turned into panting and gasping. Cold sweat beaded on her forhead as she turned pale. She shook her head in disbelief at the sight before her, but knew it was true unfortunetely.

"ATHRUN!!"


	8. Chapter 8

**C H A P T E R 8**

Cagalli watched as he slept, staring at him with sad eyes. He was covered in bandages and even needed to have a machine attached to him to help him breathe. She carrassed his cheek lovingly, brushing his bangs from his face.

"Athrun... I'm so sorry.." she murmured, feeling tears fill her eyes.

She felt like the worst person in the world, if she hadn't run out like that... this wouldn't of happened. She felt her bottom lip tremble as her body shuddered, trying to prevent sobbing.

Kira and Lacus had already visited him, and had left, because it had gotten too late. It was around 2 am in the morning and Cagalli refused to leave the hospital.

Cagalli had wished that she would disappear from Athrun's life, she felt she was just ruining it.

She stood up, then leaned over, kissing his lips like she always wanted to, then, full of sorrow, left the room. She had left a note behind, hoping he would read it.

_'Goodbye.. Athrun..' _

------

Kira and Lacus returned the next morning, wondering if Cagalli had stayed the night, but apparently not when they saw Athrun alone in his room.

Athrun was still sleeping, and hadn't moved at all since they last saw him. Stellar, Auel, Shinn and Sting had arrived shortly after, Auel didn't really want to go, but Stellar had forced him.

"Is Athrun better now?" Stellar asked hopefully.

"He's still resting, but the doctors said that he is going to get a full recovery," Lacus replied.

"Hey, where's Cagalli? I thought she would be the first to be here," Sting asked.

"She _was_ here, last night, but I guess she left."

Auel wasn't paying attention to the conversation, he was staring at Stellar and Shinn. They were holding hands. He could actually feel his face turn emerald.

"Shinn? Do you want to come with Stellar to the ocean later?"

Shinn's face tainted pink a little, "of course, as long as I'm with you."

She smiled in response, and Auel could see a faint blush on her cheeks. It was a rare color to see on Stellar, she was almost never shy or embarressed. She used to always ask _him_ to go to the ocean with her. Not Shinn.

Then, they all heard a groaning sound coming from Athrun. They turned their heads and saw him stirring in his sleep. Stellar gasped, "Athrun's waking up!" she said in surprise.

Athrun's eyes opened slowly, then he turned his head and saw them. "Huh...?" he murmured.

"You were hit by a car yesterday, remember?"

He nodded weakly, "yeah..."

Then he sat up, "where's Cagalli?"

Nobody responded to his question, because none of them knew the answer. Athrun's eyes darted around the room, hoping someone would answer him.

"She was here last night, we thought she was going to stay the night, but when we got here, she was gone," Kira answered.

"Yes, she refused to leave the hospital even."

Athrun frowned, "where could she be?"

Everyone shook their heads, until Stellar pointed something out. "What's that?" she questioned, pointing to a piece of paper on the bedside table.

The blue haired picked it up, "it's from Cagalli." He then opened it, and began reading it out.

_Dear Athrun, _

_You would be better off with me gone from your life... if I weren't here, this wouldn't of happened to you. I'm causing you too much trouble. You don't deserve this. You're too kind and better than me to deserve this. So, I'm going to leave, tell Kira and everyone I'm sorry that this was random and of such short notice. Nobody will be able to find me, not even Kira. Have fun at the dance with Meer, I wish you the best. _

_Just to tell you... I love you. That is why I'm doing this. I've loved you ever since I first saw you, even when you did call me a boy. _

_Cagalli._

Athrun's hands were trembling by the end of the note. Everyone there was shocked. Kira even had tears in his eyes.

"Dammit!" Kira shouted and threw his fist at the wall, leaving a big hole there. Lacus stared solemnly at Athrun, then looked towards the ground.

"She's gone...?" Athrun murmured.

Nobody replied, not liking that Athrun asked all the questions that they couldn't answer for him. Stellar was in Shinn's arms, feeling very sad and upset for Athrun. Even Auel was too upset to feel jealous that Stellar was with Shinn.

Athrun stood up, "I'm going to go look for her."

Kira and Lacus opened their mouths to protest, but he just gave them a look that told them that nothing was going to change his mind. He made everyone leave the room as he changed then didn't speak a word to them as he left the hospital room.

The doctors that checked up on him were surprised to see that he had left his room, but his friends didn't tell them anything.

Athrun was now running outside, ignoring the throbbing pain he felt in his entire body. He had to find Cagalli. He searched everywhere, the hotels, the parks, the stores nearby, but nobody had seen her and there was no sign of her anywhere.

"Dammit Cagalli...where could you have gone?"

The idea struck him, _what if..._ He nodded, that's where he would look. He hoped she would be there, because if he missed her, it would be very, very difficult to track her. He ran as fast as he could, despite the pain in his left leg, and soon, he was at the launching station, searching for the blonde tomboy; searching for the woman he loved.

He looked around, hoping the shuttle wasn't about to launch. Then, he saw a lady that stood in front of doors that said, "Shuttle to PLANTS" He hurriedly walked up to her.

"Is anybody onboard named Cagalli Yula Athha? It's an emergency." The lady nodded, then flipped through her clipboard, searching for that particular name.

"No, I'm sorry sir, but would you like to see who has bought tickets to board the shuttle? I have it on the computer, every face that is going to be there."

He nodded, then followed her as she went behind the counter, then typed in some passwords. He scanned each picture, "could you search for blonde woman?" he asked the lady. She nodded then typed in, "blonde woman" and a new group of woman appeared on the screen.

He scanned the pictures of the blonde women, and his heart skipped a beat when he looked at the picture of a woman by the name of Celeste Zala. He almost smiled, she had used his last name.

He quickly bought a ticket then boarded the plane, looking for Miss. Zala.


	9. Chapter 9

**C H A P T E R 9**

Athrun looked around aboard the shuttle for the blonde girl. She had changed her name into 'Celeste' but had used his last name.

He was going to laugh about that, but now wasn't the time. The lady that led him into the shuttle was with him, "Miss Zala? Celeste Zala?"

Nobody responded, but then they went to the other end of the shuttle, there were a lot of blondes there. "Miss Zala?"

This time, someone replied, "what is it?"

They turned toward the source of the voice, and Athrun saw her. He smiled, "Cagalli..." Her eyes widened, "A-Athrun...? What are you doing here...?"

"I came to look for you," he replied.

"But.. your wounds!"

"I don't care about them Cagalli... I care about you, if that dance means so much to you, then I'll go with you."

She blushed, "but it's not all that important!"

"Then why did you storm off when Meer asked me to go with her?"

"B-because..."

Athrun smiled, "I love you too."

She blushed darker, looking at him with sparkling eyes, "you.. you love me..?"

He nodded, "yep! I did ever since I started to know you."

Athrun took her hand, "let's go home." She nodded and stood up. Everyone on the shuttle 'awed' and Athrun turned to the lady, "thankyou very much for helping me, I'll send a good word to your boss."

She smiled thankfully, "I was glad to help."

The couple left the shuttle, glad that it didn't take off while they were on it. Cagalli looked at Athrun, "so... you don't think I'm ruining your life?"

"No.. you're the best thing that's happened to me actually."

She blushed, "you... really think so?"

"Yes, Celeste Zala."

She glared at him, "shut up!!! It was the only name that I could think of at the moment!"

"Yeah sure, or maybe it's the name you always wanted to have."

"Hmm.. yeah Celeste is a nice name."

He sweatdropped, "I meant the last name."

She blushed this time, "don't you dare breath a word of this to anyone or else I'll... I'll.."

He snickered, running from her, "or else you'll what? Miss Zala???" She growled, running after him, "get back here!!!" she shouted, chasing after him.

He was laughing the entire time as she chased him, "I'll skin you alive Athrun!" She screamed.

Soon, the two were back at Kira and Cagalli's place, Athrun barged in, running behind Kira as Cagalli was right behind him.

"Kira! Move out of the way!"

Kira smiled, "Cagalli! You're back!" He walked over and hugged his sister tightly, "don't you dare do that ever again!" Lacus smiled with relief, "I'm glad you're okay Cagalli."

Athrun grinned, "and guess what she changed her name into??"

Everyone turned to me, "what?"

"She changed her name into-"

Cagalli's fist flew to his face, knocking him unconcious, she smirked, "ha!"

-------

Stellar sighed, Auel and Shinn were argueing again and she didn't understand why they were argueing over what ice cream to buy her.

"No! She likes birthday cake ice cream!" Shinn yelled.

"No! She likes bubble gum!"

The two continued bickering until Stellar had ordered her own icecream; which was blueberry. She smiled, "Stellar likes blueberry." The two looked at eachother, glaring, then Shinn smiled at Stellar. He took her hand, "let's go to the ocean, Stellar."

She smiled, her eyes wide with happiness, "yeah!"

Auel growled, then took her other hand, "come with me Stellar, you'll have much more fun with me!!"

Stellar felt uneasy by how they were acting, so she let go both of their hands, not feeling safe, "Stellar doesn't want to go anymore..." Their eyes widened, Stellar had never refused to go to the ocean, not once.

"Is something wrong, Stellar?"

Stellar frowned, "no, but what's wrong with Auel and Shinn?"

The two sighed, "I'm sorry.. it's just..." they both replied in unison, "I love you!"

The blonde's eyes widened, as her ice cream dropped to the ground, "l-love..? Auel and Shinn... love Stellar?"

The two nodded, looking to the ground. Stellar took a step back, the information slowly registering in her head. It confused her, "but... does this mean Stellar has to choose?"

The two looked at her, "Stellar..." Shinn started. Auel smiled, "you don't have to, Stellar."

She smiled, "good! Stellar doesn't want to choose between her two favourite people!" She smiled then took their hands, "let's go to the ocean now!"

She pulled them along as she skipped towards the ocean, forgetting completely about the ice cream that had fallen to the ground.

Auel and Shinn glared at eachother, both knowing what was going to happen.

And the war begins.

------

Athrun awoke in bed, wincing because of the pain he felt on his cheek and entire body. Despite this, he smiled at having Cagalli with him once more.

He got up from the bed, then walked out of it, knowing that this was Kira's room. He went down the stairs, then saw Cagalli napping lazily on the couch. Lacus and Kira were probably out again.

He snickered, then walked over to her, being careful not to make any noise.

Without a sound, he was right beside her in the couch, his arms wrapped around her. She didn't wake up, just seemed to smile in her sleep and cuddle closer to Athrun.

He blushed, at first thinking she would jump up and attack him, but she only hugged him closer to her. He smelled the sweet scent of her hair, it smelled of peaches and cinnamon. He scent surrounded him and made him drowzy, he felt his eyes close, as he fell asleep.

-----

Cagalli smiled, she knew Athrun would crawl in beside her, and took advantage of that. She knew he was asleep when his breathing became slow.

She opened her eyes and looked at his peacefully sleeping face, blushing at how close they were, even if he was sleeping.

She leaned in closer, stealing a chaste kiss, but then felt him kiss back. She opened her eyes and saw emerald. She tried to pull away from the kiss, but felt his hand behind her head, preventing her from moving away. She blushed, then closed her eyes again, relaxing as they continued kissing.

The simple, chaste kiss turned into a heated makeout, and Cagalli ended up on top of Athrun, the buttons on her blouse beginning to unbutton unknowingly to them.

Kira and Lacus opened the front door, and their mouths dropped to the ground at what they saw.

"WOAH! Athrun! You two should at least go to the bedroom!" Kira teased.

Cagalli jumped off of Athrun, not knowing that the buttons on her blouse were unbuttoned half way down her shirt. She waved her hands in front of her, "no no! Kira we were just... kissing! Nothing like that!"

"But your blouse is almost undone, and you were right on top of him," Lacus pointed out.

Athrun was now sitting up on the couch, then saw her blouse. He blushed, blood trickling down his face from his nose, her breasts were almost completely visable.

Cagalli let out a yelp, then hurriedly buttoned them up, "Kira! Lacus! It was completely innocent!"

They rolled their eyes, "sure Cagalli."

"Hey what do you two want for dinner?" Lacus asked.

Athrun shrugged, "anything's fine."

The blonde growled, "UGH! You people are impossible!" She shouted, storming up the stairs to her room. Athrun sighed, wiping the blood off his face.

"I'll go talk to her..."

Kira snickered, "but Athrun, you just done it with her, aren't you tired? No wait.. you probably want more.."

Athrun glared at him, his face turning red, "shut up!" He walked up the stairs, ignoring what Kira was saying. He heard Lacus shush him, and then the teasing ceased.

Athrun made his way down the hall, then came to Cagalli's room, knocking on the door. Immediately his heart began racing and he felt his body heat up.

The door cracked open and Cagalli peered through it, "what do you want?"

_To get on top of you... to tear your clothes off.. to kiss you everywhere..._

"Just wanted to see if you were okay."

She opened the door, then smiled, "want to come in?"

He blushed darker, his perverted fantasies entering his mind again. He shook his head, unnoticed by Cagalli, freeing himself from his weird thoughts.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	10. Chapter 10 final

**C H A P T E R 10**

_She moaned, arching her back, pressing closer to him. The pleasured expression on her face made him go crazy, so his actions moved faster and harder. _

_"A-Athrun..."_

_"C-Cagalli..."_

_Their bodies moved together, their hands trailing over eachother, leaving heated trails of passion. Her screams and moans stained the walls, as did his._

"Athrun?"

He snapped out of his fantasy, seeing a hand waving in front of his face.

"H-huh?"

She smiled, "welcome back to the real world, Athrun. I said, want to come inside?"

He blushed with embaressment, then nodded, walking into her room, hearing her shut the door behind him. She looked at him, "what were you thinking about? You kinda spaced out and your face got all red, are you sick?"

He shook his head, "I don't think so," he blushed, looking away, "it's nothing."

The blue haired looked around the room. Nothing at all he pictured it would look like. Her bed had silk curtains surrounding them, he blushed again, for privacy probably. The walls were painted pale beige, and he saw in her closet, at least a few nice dresses, the rest, casual clothes.

He remembered Lacus forcing him to come over and rate her dresses so she could decide which one to wear. There were thousands and thousands of them and it took quite awhile. If that happened to Cagalli, it would probably only take a few minutes.

He saw some clothing hanging from her drawer and when he took a closer look, his face turned darker. It was lingerie!

Cagalli saw his eyes scan the room, and she saw his face get red when he saw the lingerie she owned hanging from her drawer door.

She smiled, "it was a joke present I got for my birthday, I don't wear it."

He nodded, "yeah I kinda figured.."

She glared at him, "what do you mean by that?!"

"Nothing! It's just I wouldn't think you would wear that kind of stuff, it's not like you that's all!"

"What so you're saying I'm not sexy enough to wear that?!"

"No no! Of course I'm not saying that! I..." He paused, "I think you're the sexiest girl I've ever met actually."

The blonde blushed, "w-what..? But Meer, she wears all those clothes..."

"It's not about what a girl wears, it's their posture, their body type, how they conserve themselves and have to make the guys sneek a peek. Meer practicly gives guys a show and it's too easy."

She blushed, "oh.. never thought it worked that way.."

He smiled, patting her head, "nice room by the way."

She nodded, "yeah I guess.. Lacus recently decorated it."

He pushed aside the silk curtains surrounding her bed, then sat on it, laying back. Cagalli sat beside him, "so.. you're really going to the dance with me?"

"Yeah. Don't you want me to?"

She blushed, "more than anything."

He smiled, "good."

Cagalli stared at him as he closed his eyes, blushing when her eyes trailed over his body, then snapped back up to his face. She moved closer to him, knowing he could feel her body moving when he felt her weight on the bed shift.

Suddenly, Athrun felt the shifting weight on the bed move onto him, he opened his eyes and saw Cagalli on top of him, straddling his hips and leaning closer to his face.

He blushed, "Cagalli.. wha-" Her lips silenced him.

The surprise easily changed into passion, he closed his eyes, kissing back with dominance, kissing with fierce passion. Cagalli was surprised at this, and staggered, then took this as another challenge. She closed her eyes again, then kissed back, competeing for dominance.

Suddenly, she felt him sit up, then found herself lying on her back, with him on top of her, so far winning with dominance. She blushed, trying her best to kiss with more passion then he did, but failed.

An idea popped into her mind, and she blushed darker, knowing that she would win if she did this. Her hands were now on his chest, then to his surprise, began to trail down.

His eyes widened, as he staggered this time, pulling away, "Cagalli-"

He saw the smirk on her face, "I win!" She stuck her tongue out, her hands now at her sides and no longer trailing down his body. He took his advantage and pinned them above her head, sucking her tongue that was still sticking out.

She blushed, "HEY! That's not fair! I won!"

He smirked, "you're not the only one who knows their opponent."

The blonde blushed, "o-oh.."

"Cagalli! Athrun! It's dinner time!" They heard Lacus scream from downstairs.

Cagalli pushed him off of her, "man, I'm hungry." she said. He nodded, "yeah, let's not keep them waiting or else they'll think that we're baby making.. again."

She smirked, "as long as were guilty.. shall we...?"

"WHAT!??"

She laughed, "just joking Athrun! You didn't think I was serious did you?"

_'I wish...'_ "No."

The two headed downstairs, sitting at the table, ignoring the smirks that Lacus and Kira shot at them.

-----

Stellar danced at the shore, laughing happily by herself as Shinn and Auel watched.

"Hey, so... do you think she likes one of us?" Auel asked Shinn.

Shinn smirked a little, "Yeah, and guess what?"

"What?"

"It's probably ME!"

Auel glared at him, "you wish."

Stellar ran over to Shinn, grabbing his hand, "can Shinn come with Stellar?" she asked, her eyes shining bright, she turned to Auel, "Stellar will see Auel later ok? Stellar wants to show something special to Shinn."

Auel didn't like this, but nodded, leaving the beach, but stared back at them with jealousy in his eyes.

Shinn turned to Stellar, "what is it?"

Stellar giggled cutely, then began to run, still holding Shinn's hand so he had no choice but to follow. Shinn blushed as he stared at the excited girl before him, following her.

They finally made it to the other end of the beach, in some cave, Shinn panting hard from the long run, but Stellar too excited to be tired.

She turned around, facing him, "Stellar wants to show Shinn her treasure!"

She moved out of the way, then beside Shinn as he gasped at what she found. Inside the shallow water, there were billions and billions of shells. They all were glowing and shining brightly, making them look like some kind of jewel.

He turned to Stellar, gasping at how the glow made Stellar's features light up. "Stellar... this is ... beautiful."

She nodded, "it's special to Stellar! And Shinn is special to Stellar too!"

He blushed, "you're very special to me, Stellar," he said softly, turning her to face him, "I love you."

Her cheeks tainted pink at what he said and looked away, "Shinn.. Stellar loves Shinn too."

He almost jumped with glee from her words, so happy that she chose him, and not Auel. He knew all along that she only cared for Auel like she would care for a brother.

"I'm so happy Stellar.." he said, then kissed her, feeling even more happy when he felt her kissing back.

The two pulled away after some time, then left the cave, after Stellar picked up two pale pink sea shells from the pool of water. Shinn held her hand happily, smirking as Auel saw them together, walking down the street.

------

After dinner, Athrun and Kira were forced out of the apartment so Lacus and Cagalli could get ready for the dance the was going to be held tonight.

Lacus of course wore her pink gown, and Cagalli wore the green dress that Lacus had made her try on before. Lacus made Cagalli look like she did last time she gave her a makeover, and then fixed her own face up.

The guy were going to meet them there, probably at Athruns house right now and getting their outfits ready.

---

Athrun had just got off the phone with Meer, sighing.

"She didn't take it too well did she?" his amethyst eyed companion asked.

Athrun shook his head, "nope, she cried at first, then started yelling at me..."

"Ouch."

The blue haired shrugged, "oh well, at least I can go to the dance with Cagalli now."

The two were getting ready for the dance as well. Athrun wore his white button up shirt, leaving about 4 buttons unbuttoned and black pants, with a semi-formal black jacket. Kira wore something similar to Athrun, but instead of black pants, he wore dark blue and his shirt was colored black.

"Well, that was simple."

Kira laughed, "yeah, guys don't need to go through so much trouble when we want to look a certain way."

"Yeah, Lacus said we're going to meet them there because they're going to take awhile."

Kira nodded, "well, let's go."

----

Shinn sighed, he was already down at the gymnasium where the dance was being held, but nobody he really knew was there so right now, he was at the food table, eating.

Lunamaria was there as well, wearing a pretty revealing dress that allured a lot of guys, except for Shinn. If he did get enticed by the dress, it would only be if Stellar wore it.

He sighed again, then put his soda cup down when he saw Athrun and Kira enter the gym.

He growned, "don't tell me you two are going as dates."

Athrun frowned, "very funny, I'm with Cagalli and Kira's with Lacus, they're going to be here soon."

The brunet laughed, "sure they will, they're probably still putting their makeup on or choosing what shoes to wear!"

"What was that now, Kira?" A dangerous voice said from behind Kira.

Kira turned around and saw Cagalli and Lacus there, both in formal wear. He blushed at Lacus, seeing her in a beautiful pink gown. When he turned to Cagalli, she was staring past him and looking at Athrun, who had his back turned and was talking with Shinn.

"Athrun! They're here."

The blue haired turned around and smiled, moving up in front of Cagalli and holding his hand out to her. She took it, blushing as she saw how -in her opinion- sexy he looked.

Meer wasn't at the dance apparently, she would've been here long before any of the others had arrived.

The lights were dim in the gymnasium, with other brightly colored ones as well. A lot of the students were already dancing, and they recongized Yzak as the DJ. He apparently thought dances were stupid to go to, so they made him become DJ.

Shinn looked around, and finally saw Stellar, but was surprised to see her talking with Auel -who was wearing a black button up shirt and black pants.

He didn't care at the moment, after seeing what she looked like. She wore a short dress that was about 3 inches above her knees, and it was a pale blue, that had shiny sparkles covering it. There were bits of dark blue embroidered into it as well. She wore highheels for once and her hair had a simple silk ribbon in it.

She turned and saw Shinn, then walked over to him, Auel following.

Stellar hugged Shinn happily, "Stellar thinks Shinn looks very sexy today!" she said, smiling. Shinn blushed at how she described him.

Lacus laughed, "I guess Dearka's been giving her vocabulary lessons."

The ruby eyed smiled, "you look.. stunning, Stellar."

She smiled, "thankyou!"

The two were really close to eachother's faces, without noticing until they saw the others eyes. They were about to lean in for a kiss when Auel grabbed Stellar's hand.

"Let's go dance Stellar, it's a slow song."

Stellar nodded, "okay!" She followed Auel, not caring that he was leading her to the dance floor by holding her hand. Shinn growled with frustration, "what a bum.." he muttered.

He watched as Auel held Stellar in his arms as they danced, pulling her closer to him. His fists clenched, but he remembered that he chose him, not Auel. So that eased his rage a bit.

Athrun took Cagalli to the dance floor, as Lacus sighed while Kira spent some time at the food table. She pulled him away from it, "let's dance, Kira." He nodded, then walked with her to the dance floor, blushing as he put his hands at her waist.

Shinn sighed, then saw that Lunamaria was also alone, in fact, she was sadly looking at all the dancers, and he saw in her eyes that she wished to join them.

He sighed, then walked over to her, holding his hand out to her, "you.. want to dance?" he asked kindly, hoping he wouldn't have to see her cry.

Her sadness faded into happiness, as she excitedly grabbed him, yanking him to the dance floor. She placed his hands on her hips, then put her own hands at his shoulders.

_'No wonder people don't ask her to dance...' _

Lunamaria flashed a smile at him, "so, how are you Shinn? How come you're not dancing with anyone?"

"Because my date is dancing with someone else."

She nodded, "oh... well, better watch her then, don't want a guy to steal her from you."

Shinn twitched at her words, "I'm not going to lose her..." _'To AUEL'_

She shrugged, "if you say so..."

The song ended and Shinn left Lunamaria's clutches, looking for Stellar. She was talking with Auel, and he was enraged to see Auel grab her hand, staring deeply into her eyes.

Shinn grabbed Stellar, then pulled her behind him, glaring at Auel, "don't touch my girl."

Auel laughed, "what makes you say she's yours?"

"Ask her yourself."

Auel was confused at what he meant, then turned to Stellar. Stellar looked towards the ground, "Auel... Stellar.. loves... Shinn.." she murmured apologetic.

The sky haired's eyes widened, "so.. you.. choose him??"

The blonde didn't reply, giving him the immediate answer, he pushed Shinn away, grabbing Stellar's shoulders and giving her a tight hug.

"Why!..Stellar? ...WHY!"

She tried pulling away, she didn't like this hug that he gave her, it was different.

"I shower you with attention, I take you to the ocean, I give you affection... what else could you want?!?"

A lot of people were surrounding them by now, and Athrun was holding Shinn back, telling him to watch and see what was going to happen. Shinn abided, but watched with clenched fists.

"Stellar... thinks of Auel as a brother... a friend, not love in that kind of way.. Stellar is sorry, Auel.."

Auel had tears in his eyes, "w-why, Stellar..? I love you.."

She looked towards the ground, not answering him then turning back to Shinn. She looked over her shoulder, "Stellar is sorry... Stellar wishes we can still be friends.." she murmured.

Auel's hand shot out to get hers, but Shinn grabbed his arm, "don't touch her," he threatened. Auel turned, running out the gymnasium's doors. Shinn smiled, turning to Stellar, "you ok?"

She smiled, nodding, "yeah, Stellar hopes Auel is ok though.."

Everyone got back to the dance, wondering what was going on between Shinn, Auel, and Stellar. But they shook it off, getting back to their dancing.

Yzak tuned in a fast song, and everyone climbed on the dance floor, moving to the beat. To Shinn's surprise, Stellar was a VERY good fast dancer, he blushed as she rocked her hips to the loud and bouncy beat. Lacus was also a very good dancer, despite her ambience aura.

Cagalli was fast dancing very close to Athrun, their bodies pressing against eachother. The heat in the room soared.

"Wow.. pant.. you're.. gasp.. a.. wheeze... great dancer Cagalli," Athrun panted.

"Not so bad yourself," she replied without staggering in her words.

Oblivious to them, Meer was at the dance. She wore a revealing, blue gown as expected. Strangely, she didn't attack Cagalli when she saw how close she and Athrun were dancing together, instead, she went to her date.

"Let's dance, babe," he said.

Meer giggled, "okay."

She and Miguel went to the dance floor, squeezing past the many dancers. They also danced close to eachother, their bodies moving together.

Athrun smiled at her when he saw her, glad she moved on. She smiled back, then got back to dancing.

Soon, the dance ended, everyone reluctantly went outside. Shinn grabbed some drinks before leaving, some he could save for later.

In one hand, was a bag full of drinks and food, and in the other hand, was Stellar's. Lacus and Kira were smiling and talking with eachother, blushing often as they stared into eachother's eyes. Cagalli and Athrun, however, were surprisingly walking close to eachother to the car.

He had his arm around her waist, then turned to the others, "you coming?"

They all climbed into Athrun's black sports car, heading for home silently. The three couples were in eachother's embrace as the car strolled along. Kira, Lacus, Shinn, and Stellar were squished in the back, and Cagalli was comfortably in the front beside Athrun.

"Wow Shinn! That was so much fun!"

"Yeah I know Stellar, except for the Auel part, I feel bad for the guy."

Stellar looked down, "yeah.. Stellar hopes he doesn't hate me."

The black haired smiled at her, "there's nobody in this world that would be able to hate you."

The blonde smiled at what he said, then grabbed his hand, putting their entwined hands on her lap. Lacus was resting her head on Kira's shoulder, as he was blushing.

"Kira.. thanks for taking me tonight, it was very fun being with you."

He blushed, "no problem, I wanted to take you for so long, so thanks for letting me take you."

She smiled, glancing at him, "everyone seems to have found love eh?"

The brunet smiled, "yeah, including Meer, did you see her with Miguel?"

The pink haired nodded, "yeah, they look cute together actually."

Cagalli and Athrun were both lost in their own thoughts, not conversing like their companions in the back. Athrun was thinking of how beautiful Cagalli looked tonight and how close they were dancing, and Cagalli was reliving the fantastic night in her mind.

Finally, Athrun broke the silence, "did you have fun, Cagalli?"

She smiled, "I loved it! It was the best night of my life!"

He smiled, "I'm glad you enjoyed it, I had a blast as well."

"You look.. very... sexy, Athrun," Cagalli said, blushing at her own words.

Athrun blushed dark at what she said, not used to her being so bold about her feelings, "you look very beautiful, as always, but tonight, exceptionally beautiful."

The blush intensified on her cheeks, "thankyou, Athrun."

"Cagalli?"

"Hm?"

"..."

"What is it?"

"Nevermind," he said, smiling.

She was about to question about what he was about to say, but shook it off, knowing he wouldn't tell even if she begged.

Everyone was dropped off at their homes, and the two left in the car was Cagalli and Athrun. Cagalli stared out the window, staring at the landscape that bathed in the moonlight.

"Cagalli..?"

"Are going to tell me what you were about to say before?"

Athrun blushed, "yeah.."

"Then tell me."

"I love you."

Cagalli was taken aback by the suddeness of his words, that were stern and sounded like he completely meant it. She felt a blush creep to her cheeks again, the three words echoing in her mind. _'I love you.. I love you.. I love you..'_

"Athrun?"

"Hm?"

"I love you too."

----

well! This is the final chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Now, the question is... should I make a sequel?


End file.
